<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father Death by Colamiilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893937">Father Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk'>Colamiilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Giriko and Arachne as controversial researchers, Giriko's a horny bored bitch, Lord Death as a priest and Justin as a altar boy, M/M, Scientist AU, Sid's just there, idk I'll figure it out, language barriers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His first thought about the blonde who’s head snapped back to look at the intruder, at him, was nothing more than a very eloquent. “Fuck.” </p>
<p>It wasn’t anything that should’ve been said in a church, to a brother, while he wasn’t supposed to be here, but it was out before he could think otherwise. The blonde’s nose wrinkled up horribly, his shoulders folded back and he looked as if he was going to go right up to Giriko and throw him back out onto the streets. Giriko wasn’t thinking about any of that though. He was too busy realizing how stupidly gorgeous this bastard was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Giriko/Justin Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I have a million fics to be working on but the next chapter of Naive is coming, Purple Syrup will be continued soon as well as AYD, Loew is on hold u-u for now bc things are gonna get weird in that. I have a mixture of a bad focus + wanting to get stuff out as soon as I finish it (before I forget I wrote it) so ;v; sorry if you want one finished rly badly I am working on it....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Giriko would follow Arachne everywhere… he did follow her everywhere. He had visions, ideas for his research that he knew Arachne could help him achieve, that he knew Arachne wanted him to achieve. It only made sense for him to follow her when she said she had found a new source of raw materials and data for her own studies somewhere else. If she thought she could make more progress there then he would support her, and in turn probably be able to make more progress on his own work. Moving all the way out to this rather… flowery city… was a no brainer, he didn’t care what it was like as long as he could get his work done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well… that's what he thought anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death City was such an… overly cheerful place that it felt fake, the town square was always filled with students messing around outside of classes or people out on dates or getting off work… It was a far cry different than the rather stony place Giriko was used to, where going out for longer than necessary meant you were ready for a fight if need be. He wasn’t a fan of this new atmosphere, he liked the streets quiet and the people standoffish. He liked everyone minding there own fucking business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was part of the reason he decided to look for refuge in the stupidly gigantic church that was towering in the dead center of town. He had a good feeling from how the entire busy town seemed to grow sparse around the chapel that not many people went inside. It should’ve been quiet enough, should’ve given him a second of peace until Arachne called him back to say that they had received the keys to the lab from that old fuck Mosquito. If anyone bothered him he could just lie and say he was praying or some shit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slamming open the main door Giriko was overwhelmingly relieved to see that the building was completely empty, so still and lifeless that he sudden and abrupt entry bothered the glass dish placed in the dead center of everything and had it spit water up onto the floor. The splash it made echoed for a second, reinforcing that no one else was here, that Giriko himself probably shouldn’t be here. He ignored it. It was a fucking church, he highly doubted they could get on his ass for trespassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping further into the cold stone foyer he looked around, trying to see if anyone was coming out in response to his loud boots that seemed to be made of fucking metal or something with how deafening they were making his footsteps. Did they design this place to echo? Seriously… it was no wonder no one was in here… it really didn’t give off a friendly vibe being so desolate. Still, it felt even more awkward to just stand around than to move forward to the actual part of the building that people were supposed to be in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko didn’t hesitate a second longer, he brushed off the weird feeling that had fallen over him with a quick snap of his shoulders and walked back to the ceiling high double doors. He had little to no doubt the pews would be through there, it just seemed intuitieve that you were supposed to go that way. Things still felt a bit wrong though, the shining bowl staring him down as he pushed the stupidly heavy doors open. Within seconds he realized he was most certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to be in here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko was expecting the room to be entirely empty, there was no sermon going on and clearly no one outside so he was expecting it to be uninhabited. There was no way someone who lived in this dumb sunny town wouldn’t be outside with everyone else being dumb and cheery… no way someone would be here outside of normal mass. That was what Giriko was banking on. He forgot the very real possibility of the people who fucking worked here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His first thought about the blonde who’s head snapped back to look at the intruder, at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was nothing more than a very eloquent. “Fuck.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything that should’ve been said in a church, to a brother, while he wasn’t supposed to be here, but it was out before he could think otherwise. The blonde’s nose wrinkled up horribly, his shoulders folded back and he looked as if he was going to go right up to Giriko and throw him back out onto the streets. Giriko wasn’t thinking about any of that though. He was too busy realizing how stupidly gorgeous this bastard was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever this was… he was dumb cute with a small rounded face and giant blue eyes, shining golden hair that was only brought out more by the heavy black uniform he was wearing. Giriko felt his breath catch a bit. This was really the last thing he was expecting to see in here. If anything he would expect to run into a decaying old man, not a bright little kid that looked fresh out of school. Giriko felt his mouth open to say something, anything to maybe somehow salvage this and stop himself from getting kicked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“!!” Giriko stepped back in confusion. The guy clearly just said something, but fuck if he understood what it was. It didn’t sound right… it wasn’t what he was expecting to hear here at all. They spoke english here, right? He was certain that was what Arachne had told him while they were getting ready… That wasn’t english though. That was something else entirely… Giriko felt his eyebrows knot up and his mouth twist into a frown as he tried to figure out what he had just heard. It took a minute, before he suddenly put it together as latin. This kid was speaking fucking latin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Father Death is not offering any sermons right now, the church is closed, you have to leave!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Straining Giriko managed to understand what was said this time, his very limited knowledge of the language only coming from old research papers. Could anyone in this town understand him? Was it normal here to know latin? Giriko couldn’t fucking imagine anyone still spoke it but here he fucking was, staring up at some brat that had chosen that as his go to language to try and tell someone to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giriko swallowed thickly as he watched the guy put a rather ornate looking bottle of wine he had apparently been holding down onto the altar and moved towards him, undoubtedly looking to remove Giriko by force. As he started to move closer Giriko realized the other was pretty small and really had little to no chance of actually kicking Giriko out by himself. The idea of the kid pushing ineffectively at his chest, trying to get him out, having no luck and wearing himself out… well Giriko wouldn’t mind watching that happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin! What’s the-” Giriko froze at the new voice, looking over towards the door next to the altar he hadn’t noticed behind the blonde, behind </span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt weird learning his name through someone else, but horribly exciting. He didn’t have very long to be excited by it though, the man calling for Justin looked up from the stack of books he was carrying and his exhausted tone stopped short in his throat as he made eye contact with Giriko. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you?” Maybe swearing wasn’t all that big of a deal in this church, not that hell was really a swear word, but Giriko was still shocked to hear it from someone else in this stupid chapel. Justin didn’t seem pleased with the other man’s language either though, and gave both of them a stern glare before moving back to finish whatever he was doing, trusting the new arrival to kick Giriko out for him. Giriko’s mood soured incredibly quick, he was finally having some fun here and this guy had to ruin it huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Giriko, Arachne’s assistant. I figured I’d look around town since we’re going to be here for awhile. Didn’t think members of a church would be so inhospitable.” The man’s face turned into something murderous at the mention of Arachne. He had been told before getting here that they were going to ruffle some feathers just moving in, that this town wasn’t too into the idea of innovation or breaking off from tradition. Apparently that was as true as it could get, whoever this was walked over to Justin to drop the heavy books into the kids hands, making the other raise a brow as he took on the weight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a worker here, and Justin can’t speak english, the church is closed right now, come back later when Father Death is here or someone else who can actually welcome you.” Giriko wasn’t going to lie, now that he was face to face with this guy… he was realizing that the other was pretty big and a fair bit intimidating. Not enough that he was perturbed, he had been in enough fights that he was more then certain he could win if it came down to it, but it was still something he knew he had to be wary of. His first interaction with this town really shouldn’t be getting into a fist fight in their church but he couldn’t help but egg it on further because...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? He can’t speak english at all? How does he do anything?” Justin was watching them with a rather bored expression, it wasn’t clear if he could understand what they were saying or not. It honestly just looked like he was a doll, completely thoughtless as he stared blankly at the scene unfolding in front of him… it was unnerving. Giriko felt a bit of a chill go up his spine as he managed a second of eye contact with the brat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That isn’t your concern and Father Death wouldn’t be too pleased to hear someone taking interest, it would be best for you to leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Giriko’s attention was snapped away from Justin again and he grimaced. He didn’t care about this guy, he wanted more time with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to see what the fuck was going on over there, his curiosity wouldn’t be satisfied until he got to play around a bit and see if 1) Justin really didn’t know english 2) why the hell he looked like a cranky thrown out doll and 3) if he could get somewhere with the blonde because his wandering thoughts wouldn’t let him dismiss the idea of those soft lips against his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sid,” Both Giriko and Sid jumped at Justin’s tired but also scarily firm voice, the blonde’s gaze looked so disappointed and annoyed with both of them that it was amazing they didn’t just shrivel up under the scrutinizing glare. Sid reacted first though and went back over to the brat to see what was being demanded of him right now. Justin’s unamused glare never dropped. He looked as if he was about to dole out punishment for a crime Giriko had entirely missed, he wasn’t sure what the other guy did wrong but since it wasn’t his head on the chopping block he sure wasn’t going to whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sid got close enough Justin grabbed onto the front of the man’s shirt and pulled his down to whisper in his ear. Giriko’s face turned the slightest bit red as he noted, with embarrassment, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Sid here. Sure the other guy was in trouble but if being in trouble meant close contact with Justin then that didn’t sound all that bad at all. For someone working in a church the brat sure enticed a good amount of sin, at least out of Giriko. A bit of drool sneaked past his angrily clenched teeth as he imagined Justin’s soft hands clawing into the front of his shirt, his waist perfect within Giriko’s grasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment passed with nothing more than some hushed angry whispering before Justin threw Sid away with a wrinkled nose and an upset expression, Sid didn’t move completely away though. The bastard stood tall over Justin, blocking most of Giriko’s view of the kid as he looked back to glare at him. Justin had said something about this situation that had somehow made Sid even angrier at him for being here… Giriko was honestly curious what it could’ve been. He really hadn’t done much other than stand here for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to get out of here, you're not welcome in this church.” An awkward noise passed through Giriko’s lips with the utter shock that came over him with those words. He wasn’t expecting to get kicked out like this, he didn’t even know people could be refused entry to a church if they came pissing and moaning about needing shelter. Looking over towards Justin in shock, as if he could somehow get the brat to stop this from happening. Justin didn’t even blink, barely acknowledging that Giriko was looking at him at all. The shock left Giriko’s mouth slightly ajar. Wait wait wait… he couldn’t have things end just like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey hey, I thought this was a place for everyone and-” Giriko was really talking out of his ass, spouting out shit he had heard churches say to him before while trying to save his soul from Arachne or whatever… He wasn’t done with this yet. This entire town sucked and Justin seemed like the one saving grace that would stop his brain from dripping out his ears. He needed some kind of stimulation here, something other than work to entertain himself. The brat didn’t look amused by his unwillingness to give up and leave. Justin’s mouth actually opened, planning to finally say something to get Giriko out of their faces… but then nothing came out but a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrified </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Father Death?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First sighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my only excuse for this is that Justin and Giriko I feel like are really into each other from a distance but then they meet and are even more into each other but now with a heavy dose of hatred</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It felt like a horror movie, Giriko knew fucking nothing about this guy but just knowing someone was towering behind him and causing others to be scared was enough to strike up some fear in him. He spun around on his heel instantly, stopping in a position that said he was ready to fight right now if need be. What he saw was not at all what he was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him was far </span>
  <em>
    <span>far </span>
  </em>
  <span>older than Justin and even that Sid guy and of course Giriko himself… but he still was, or at least looked, younger than the crotchety old man Giriko was expecting to see when he heard the word ‘priest’. His golden eyes and greying (or was it naturally black and white like that?) hair looked surprisingly young, still having that warm lively spark of life inside them… it didn’t reach his smile. Something looked wrong here… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Who is this? I wasn’t expecting to see anyone today.” The priest’s, the ‘father’s’ voice was cartoonish, overly excited despite there being a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy undertone of being displeased. Giriko glanced back at Justin to see the kid had turned sheet white, all the blood having rushed out of his face with this scenario. If he hadn’t already been able to tell that this priest wasn’t being friendly Justin’s reaction would be a dead give away. Giriko wasn’t a coward, but he knew when it was time to run away, and this was starting the warning bells in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you my son? What’s brought you to my church without notice?” Every word that came out of the man’s lips was said in a way that put him on top, pressed Giriko down and tried to force him to take the role of being less than. Superiority complex. A bigger one than Giriko had ever seen in his goddamn life. The priest took another step forward, large and threatening, getting right up into his space. There was nothing going through his mind but ‘fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall </span>
  </em>
  <span>is this man?’ Giriko wasn’t short by any means, it was possible he was above average in truth… but this guy was towering above him with an eerie ‘friendly’ smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat passed between them in dead silence and the priest hummed, apparently pleased with the locked up fearful response he had gotten. Giriko’s blood boiled as the man swept past him, long robes and tassels brushing against him as he moved his way up towards Justin with a thin smile, the brat fucking shaking in fear of something Giriko wasn’t sure he was ready to see. Sid looked uncomfortable himself, but nevertheless followed Justin’s lead when the other knotted his fingers up in prayer and bowed his head in respect. Superiority complex was underselling this… it was more like this bastard had a fucking god complex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sid I thought I asked you to close down the church today, I was only out doing rounds for a few hours and look at the mess that has happened.” Sid was sweating, Giriko could see it from a goddamn mile away. He still looked a damn sight better than Justin though, who looked more like his soul had been snatched right out of his body. The poor bastard was pale, clearly overwhelmed and worried with whatever he was going to have to deal with when it was his turn to be scolded. Giriko hands were getting clammy imagining what that could be… he wasn’t even listening to the boring conversation Sid and stupid ass priest were having anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin, did you do something you shouldn’t have? Why are you so nervous? There's nothing here to be scared of, I’m here now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Giriko wanted to throw up, they weren’t exactly speaking his language and he was sure there was a fair amount of nuance he was missing to all of that, but what he heard was enough to make him sick. The bastard probably thought no one but Justin could understand him here so he could be as disgusting as he wanted to be. Without even thinking a large seething breath flooded out from between his teeth. There was nothing Giriko hated more than self important fools like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Of course I didn’t Father, I… I just… I’m sorry I couldn’t keep your church the way you requested. I wasn’t expecting a visitor but I should’ve been prepared for it anyway.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Justin looked far too small looking up at the priest, his chin dipped down so he’d have to look even further up to make eye contact… another give of power to this jackass. Giriko wasn’t sure he had ever been full of so much hatred for someone so quickly before, this was honestly impressive. Growling silently he stepped forward, ready to cut this bastard down to size.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There is no need for you to feel guilty my child, that wasn’t your job here. All I’m worried about is if you are safe, you shouldn’t be dealing with these things on your own.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every single tiny piece of hair on Giriko’s body stood upright with that, he could feel like shoulders rise like a scared cat’s. He wasn’t going to just watch this. He… The Father, Death they had called him, turned around to face him. Taking note of the fact he hadn’t left yet, realizing he was reacting to the words he was saying with </span>
  <em>
    <span>understanding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like a smug asshole he only smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you here for something? Why don’t you come back tomorrow, I’ll have the time to give blessings then.” Giriko’s face knotted up into a horrible glare, his face cracking up into an ugly smile. This bastard. Smiling knowing that even though Giriko had understood him there was still nothing he could do. Knowing that he could get away with whatever in this town of overly trusting morons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe I will, Arachne could use all the support she can get in this stand-offish town.” Death’s nose turned up at the mention of Arachne, and actually got closer to Justin to hide the brat behind his robes. Blonde hair was still sticking out though, a single blue eye just barely visible from the side watching in curiosity. This was something interesting now. Arachne managed to get such a reaction… Well except for from Sid, that guy looked like he was just trying to sneak out at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever are interested in saving your soul our doors are always open.” The cheerful springy voice was still impressive, but Giriko could hear the well hidden insincerity. He was being chased out, told to never come back. It was his goddamn life mission to not listen to that now. He wanted to make this Death character feel as uncomfortable and as unsafe doing what he pleased as possible. He wanted to make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>miserable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect, I have so much I’d like to work out with you. Arachne will undoubtedly be interested in the help as well.” Death seemed to bristle, clearly having some kinda beef with her. Giriko’s smile was so cheeky it felt like his lips were going to break. This was a perfect leverage point apparently, or at least it was until Justin grabbed onto the back of Death’s robes with big eyes, pulling down in curiosity, asking silently to be told what was happening with a name he clearly recognized lost in a sea of other words he couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second it looked like there was a chance the niceties were going to be thrown out the window here and he was going to be manhandled out of the building and forbidden reentry. Have like a goddamn bouncer to keep him out from now on or something. Death pressed down on Justin’s head in a way that got the brat to let go and turn still, but he was still watching with an unnerving focus. He had some idea of this shit that Giriko was just fucking missing entirely. Damn. He hated being out of the loop like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I think she will be, did she know where she was moving into?” Giriko’s eyebrows knotted up in true confusion. Who was this? Did Arachne have some turf war with this guy? Who the fuck even was he? More importantly why wasn’t he told anything about this? He was definitely going to have to bother Arachne about this later… Right now he was going to have to come up with a response though. He had no idea if Arachne knew this creeps church was here or not, it had never been brought up to him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over towards Justin for a brief second he noticed the kid was clinging to the back of Death’s robes, eyes staring into Giriko’s freaking soul trying to figure out who he was and what had brought him here. It was obvious that there was an unspoken rule right now that Justin wasn’t allowed to come out from behind the idiot priest or say anything, but he was still searching for everything he could without breaking that rule. Giriko turned the slightest bit red in self consciousness. Why did he feel like he was on trial at a fucking inquisition? Why was knowing that Justin was watching him driving him fucking crazy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Of course she did! She knows what she’s doing!” Death’s smile softened in a piteous way that made Giriko’s blood pressure spike. He was going to go up there and throw that monstrously tall bastard out their overly fancy stained glass windows. This was starting to get dangerously close to becoming a real fight. Giriko wondered if all that height would do anything for a bloated priest or if he’d just drop like a rock like most fools like him… Closing his hand into a fist Giriko stepped forward, ready to throw all of this into the air and find that answer himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, well tell her how excited I am to hear she’s decided to move so close. It’s sure to bring a firmer understanding of what we’re here for to our community.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>this guy, Giriko couldn’t even believe there was someone like this… He took another step forward, completely missing the widening smile and malicious eyes watching him, waiting for him to do it. Tempting him. What he didn’t miss was Justin grabbing onto Death’s waist with both arms, and giving a truly monstrous glare of his own, an expression that almost had Giriko falling on his ass in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin-” Death sounded amused, but Justin didn’t seem perturbed at all, he let go and moved past Death, the priest giving a wry smile instead of stopping the brat. Giriko felt his soul leave his body as Justin came down to face him head on, a horrible look that didn’t fit his face at all twisting at his features. Giriko wasn’t sure if he had ever felt as disarmed as he did right now under Justin’s disapproving glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not come for shelter if you can’t respect our sacred ground.” It sounded awkward out of Justin’s lips, strained and tripping over certain sounds he couldn’t quite manage to make right, but that just made the words slam into him harder. The effort Justin clearly was putting into kicking him out stung and Giriko could only bend away with a strained guilty frown. Shooting a glare over Justin’s head towards the priest his attention was snapped back to the blonde when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Justin had slammed the slightly raised heel of his shoe deep into the top of Giriko’s foot, accentuating his point with a good amount of pain. Making an awkward noise Giriko stumbled back, not able to summon the courage to slap around the kid despite the fact that the urge to do so was definitely starting to appear. Sputtering a bit he finally backed himself into the doors. There really wasn’t much left for him to do here… as much as he wanted to stand his ground he knew he had to get out of here before shit got worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking fine, I’ll tell her for you.” Acting as if he was making the choice himself to leave he turned dramatically on his heel with one last glare at Death, and left the chapel in a huff. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit shorter then the last one, idk my lifes been on a downward spiral lately, but I still want to get stuff out there so new chapter! This is kinda setting things up still, and a bit weird but hopefully interesting ;v;</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I? I have always found language barriers weirdly romantic? Like... falling in love with someone based on how they act, sound, look, treat others without the words?? idk its cute to me... I chose latin bc I personally know a lot of catholic schools force that language down ur throat so ;v;)?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>